lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Gumball 2: The Twist of Time
Grand Theft Gumball 2: The Twist of Time is a game made by Exotoro and possibly others if they decide they want to help. While it is a sequel to Grand Theft Gumball, this game does not make a ton of references towards it, being mostly self contained. This game stars Benson as the main character, who is trapped in a time loop. As opposed to the first game, which had a ton of playable characters, this mainly focuses on Benson, with other playable characters resetting back to their worlds at the start of a new loop. There are also considerably darker themes in the game. Gameplay Grand Theft Gumball 2: The Twist of Time, sticks to the formula of the first one with a few changes. It still has a number of different levels, each with missions and a unique plot. Each world varies in size and mission types, with The City being most similar to a typical Grand Theft Auto city, while The Lost Woods is a forest maze with a temple in it. When traveling by foot, the player character can walk, run, and perform three types of attacks: a normal kick, a jumping kick, and a smashing move. Each character has a special ability that is unique to them, which may or may not have to do with combat. To drive, the player can either commandeer one of the vehicles that litter the road, a feature taken from Grand Theft Auto III, or use a phone booth to select a car. The game's driving missions are also similar to those of Grand Theft Auto III. In both games, the player races against other characters, collects items before a timer runs out, and wrecks other cars. Playable characters can be switched at any time. During boss fights, they are all close by and present, while in the worlds themselves they are separated. Every character has a variety of things they do when they are not being controlled, similar to Grand Theft Auto V. By the second world, you have to choose up to five people that you will switch to on a moment's notice. They can be swapped out at any time through the menu. When not attempting a storyline mission, players can free-roam, giving them the ability to do activities. Side missions such as locating and destroying criminals in the police car database or participating in street races can keep the player occupied for hours. You have the capability of destroying things and committing various crimes for fun. A new feature is the three day cycle, which resets every three days. Benson will keep all his items and party members, but Benson is the only one affected by the time-travel; other inhabitants live as if nothing has happened. When traveling back in time, Benson loses all of his money unless it's placed in a Ender Chest, quantities of items (although not the items themselves; e.g. bullets but not the gun, etc.), world progress (world maps, compasses, etc. unless, of course, the world is completed). He will wake up on his bed every end of cycle. If Benson dies, the cycle is also reset. Another new feature is the Titan Hunters, who appear randomly in the Worlds, looking for Titans to devour, but you may just do fine to satisfy their hunger. They are also trapped in the time loop, and will remember everything you did to them. Ex: Cutting off their arm will make them still have their arm missing, and they will attack you on sight. They drop great rewards which travel back with you. Another new feature is Time Battle Towers, which appear randomly in the worlds. They appear only once during a three day cycle. They are about 15 stories big and are randomly generated. You can get some loot and an extra day for the next cycle. Some other new features include radio stations, dates, and shouts for Benson. Plot ''Prologue Benson wakes up in the morning and does his normal tasks, such as yelling at Mordecai and Rigby, filing paper work, and relaxing in the sun. Just then, he sees Mordecai and Rigby accidentally bring down the moon. He sees a report on television, saying there only three days before the moon falls to earth. Benson tries to urge Mordecai and Rigby to send the moon back, but they don't know how. Just then, a portal in the sky opens, with Magic Man falling out. He curses Benson to relive the next three days and leaves. Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips attempt to hold the moon back, but they don't know what's causing the moon to fall in the first place. They send out Benson to find out. The Park/City 'Mission 1: Moon Conspiracy' Benson begins his search to stop the moon from falling to Earth by searching the City. He comes across a member of a cult that worships the moon, and comes under the belief they know. He is very wrong, as he finds that they are even crazier than they appear, from denying the slave trade to believing in Time Cube. As he finds out, they intend to sacrifice him to appease the "moon gods". He knocks out the cult members as they drug him, escaping and passing out. When he wakes up, he is in a horribly maintained hospital, with Leah Needlenam preparing to scoop out his organs. Benson fights his way out and gets out of the hospital, where he gets a call from Audrey. 'Mission 2: Audrey' Benson goes on a date with Audrey, pretty much. Just say the right things and you're golden. After going on the date with Audrey, he realizes she has been brainwashed by some mysterious force but is able to knock sense into her after she attacks him. He is then attacked by some thugs. 'Mission 3: Darkness' Benson wakes up with a blindfold and has to get out a chair. He discovers that the cult is back and wants to kill Benson. After beating all the cult members with a simple shout, he gets out of the chair and has to traverse a dark basement. Something grabs him. 'Mission 4: Brainwashed' Benson finds himself walking towards a factory and is forced to watch his body unload some kind of metal onto a convener belt. There he finds Charlie Chaplin, who gets sucked into a machine (in similar style to Modern Times) and something roars to life and escapes the factory, providing enough shock for Benson to snap out of his brainwashed state. As he escapes the factory, he notices a odd looking man looking at him, who he chases into a world portal. The Lost Woods 'Mission 1: Happy Fun Time Mask Chase' Benson chases the man and catches him. That's the whole mission. Seriously, that's all there is, and the guy even stops to catch his breath so it's not like it can go on forever. 'Mission 2: The Ocarina of Time' Benson finally catches the guy and asks him what he wants from him. The Happy Mask Salesman tells Benson about the moon and about a legendary hero of time, who for some reason he can't find, so Benson will have to be his replacement. Benson groans but complies anyway. The Happy Mask Salesman and Benson go looking for a "Ocarina of Time", but can't find it, causing the Happy Mask Man to freak out, only to realize it was in his pocket the whole time. He gives it to Benson to reset the timeline at any time. 'Mission 3: Titan Hunter' Just then, something roars and the monster from the factory appears. Happy Mask Man Salesman tells Benson that those are "Titan Hunters" and they were created shortly after a group led by some guy named "Rumball" or something like that defeated the true versions of Titans. To prevent something like that from happening ever again, man created the Titan Hunters, which was a incredibly stupid idea, as they feed off energy and humans have plenty of it. Benson fights the Titan Hunter, who flees as soon as Benson cuts off a limb. 'Mission 4: Farm' Happy Mask Salesman leads Benson to a farm where he can stay and rest, but first he's got to catch a bunch of cows and lead them back to the farm. He rests and meets Malon who tells him about the Magic Man being somewhere in a place called the Walls. Benson sets off into the world portal the next morning. The Walls The Hunters of Titans Benson arrives at the walls and comes across a gigantic Titan; no, not the kind the Lapisverse is used to facing, I mean a giant skinless dude running around. He then arrives inside the wall, where he finds a bunch of Survey Corps attacking it. There he meets Zoe Hanges, who is doing research for the Titans, but in her deep concentration almost gets stomped by a Titan. Benson and the Survey Corps have to take the Titan down. Titan and Titan Just then, another Titan, a Lapisverse titan that resembles Exoflux appears and begins to attack the wall. As the Survey Corps attack it, they become vaporized to it's touch. Benson begins to run away but notices that Zoe is still taking notes. He grabs her and the Titan is suddenly slammed by Female Titan. The two battle as the Survery Corps tell Benson to grab a laser that got knocked off. The Crumbling Wall The two Titans smash each other into the wall, destroying it. Benson has one shot to defeat both Titans. The trick is to shoot when their heads collide. The Best After Benson fires the laser, both Titans are defeated. Benson is hailed as a hero but he looks at the sky; he's got something bigger to tackle. Just then, Magic Man appears but doesn't seem to notice Benson as he puts the two defeated Titans into bottles and heads to his house. Benson must follow him stealthily. After arriving to his house, he finds a Mars transporter and uses it to go to Mars. Mars Teleportation to Mars Benson turns into a comet. The game briefly turns into a game of Galaga. Survive for as long as possible. State of Union As Benson arrives on Mars, he finds that a meeting is in place about what to do with the Moon. He notices that they are looking for Magic Man. Benson says that he can find Magic Man, but Benson is not allowed to leave Mars, as they fear he may be Magic Man in disguise. You must go with Abraham Lincoln and prove Magic Man isn't here. Turns out he is here though. As he switches bodies with a martian, he heads to the union. I'm Grob Gob Glob Grod Magic Man switches bodies with Grod Gob Glob Grod and wrecks havoc on Mars. Benson and Lincoln must take him out. Son of Mars As Magic Man is defeated, he escapes in a ship. Lincoln tells Benson to go after him via a ship. You need to trail him to BooBees. Edge of the Universe Race with You Alien Titan Hunter To Tallon IV Tallon IV Lynnhaven The Moon'' Playable Characters Vehicles Costumes Missions Shouts A complete list of shouts that Benson can equip over the course of the game. Each has different effects. Radio Stations There are a quite a few radio stations in the game. Most of the vehicles can access these radio stations in any world, and they act mostly as music when you're driving or doing missions. You can also input your music off your SD card to "burn it on a disc" and play that instead. Lotus Dragon World War X POZ FUZION *D!tto - 3 Wishes (Remix) *Dainumo - Skywalker *Super Smash Bros. - Flat Zone (Melee) *Hugger Mugger - Where You At *I. V - All Stars Remix *I. V - I Wanna Race With You *Mighty Switch Force - Love You Love You Love (Vocal Mix) *Fighters of Lapis 6 - The Underground *Pogo - Perth Milks It *Pogo - Kadinchey (D!tto Remix) *Pogomix Mashup (Remastered) *Tegen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Rappu ha Kan no Tamashii da! *Pogo - Time Machine *Rival - Wandering *100bpm - Anymore (Astronaut VIP Mix) *??? - Walk on Water *??? - Sidewinder (Original Mix) *Jeesh - Hero of Time *??? - One for All, All for One *??? - We are One Dreaming of Nightmares *Surgeon - St. Vincent *Gorillaz - Empire Ants *Joey Fehrenbach - Way Out Here Dates Bosses Box Arts GrandTheftGumball2Boxart.png Category:Grand Theft Gumball Series